1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a WC cleaner comprising a handle and a disposable wipe for cleaning a WC bowl, plus an associated storage device for the disposable wipes. As a general rule, WC bowls are normally cleaned with a WC brush which is put away in a stand after use, or hung up on a hook. The user plunges the brush into the water in the WC and brushes away any faeces remaining in the bowl. For the purpose of cleaning the WC on a regular basis, a cleaning product is squirted or shaken into the bowl, and the bowl is then cleaned with the brush. The brush is then rinsed in the bowl as the WC is flushed, the water is shaken from it and the brush is then put back into its stand or hung up again. When the brush is used to wipe away traces of faeces in the WC bowl it is quite common, however, for faeces to remain trapped in the bristles of the brush, which is then put away in this state. This is certainly unappetizing and very unaesthetic. And even if the WC brush can be put away so that the actual brush part is not visible, as is the case with many stands and hanging devices, the brush still drips water and a very unappetizing pool forms in the stand or in the hanging device. This is the source of unpleasant smells and when the WC brush is taken out again, the user's attention is unavoidably drawn to this unhygienic pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
European Patent Application No. 0,295,505 discloses a tool for cleaning or working over surfaces. It has a handle and a disposable working part, which is gripped by this handle. The disposable working part is designed as a flat cleaning cloth. The handle is placed in a stand when not in use, which also has a container that serves to accommodate the flat, unused, loosely stacked cleaning cloths. These flat cleaning cloths are designed for cleaning and working over surfaces and for applying agents to surfaces, but are not a suitable replacement for a conventional WC brush. P.C.T. Application Publication No. WO 87/00022 discloses a forceps-like cleaning device, which can be used to grip cushion-shaped disposable working elements. These disposable working elements are stored next to each other in a container. To withdraw a disposable working element, the operator first has to open the lid of the container. The forceps-like cleaning device is then used to grip a cushion-shaped disposable working element and withdraw it from the container. Because the cushion-shaped working elements are stored next to each other, the operator may find that when he pulls out one working element, the neighboring one may also be, at least, pulled out too.